


Judgemental Ghosts

by aerosmiley219



Category: The Good Wife (TV)
Genre: F/M, I've Missed You Sex, Office Sex, getting caught
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-01
Updated: 2017-09-01
Packaged: 2018-12-22 17:23:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11972097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aerosmiley219/pseuds/aerosmiley219
Summary: Kurt has been away for a while and Diane can't help but make up for lost time, thinking they're alone in the office... They're not.(Thank you to Kinkmekingston for the idea and Gesticulatingwildly for the title)





	Judgemental Ghosts

**Author's Note:**

  * For [baranskini](https://archiveofourown.org/users/baranskini/gifts), [gesticulatingwildly](https://archiveofourown.org/users/gesticulatingwildly/gifts).



“I’ve missed you,” Kurt stated, walking into her office without knocking, coming to rest against her desk.

Diane looked up from her notes and saw the man she loved in her office. He’d taken an earlier flight home and god if she hadn’t missed him, too.

She rose to embrace him but before she knew it, he had her pressed against her desk, his arms wrapped around her. 

She didn’t fight it.

One of her legs was trapped between his, his knee placed precariously close to her clit.

Their kiss was deep and intense, their breath quickly became ragged. Clearly, they had time to make up for, and he wasn’t wasting any time doing so.

She’d melted into his advances without a care in the world. His smell was intoxicating and she didn’t even realize how much she’d missed it until her panties were almost instantly soaked. The combination of that and the feeling of his tongue pressed against hers was enough to get her half way to climax right about now.

Kurt grabbed her ass and dragged her lower body closer into him, bunching up her skirt around her hips. He leaned over her and she slowly began rocking her hips against his knee.

Diane began to question her decision not to wear a pantsuit that day; it would have made riding him dry that much easier. Then again, she hadn’t expected this surprise.

His lips pressed into her mouth harder before moving to her jawline. His mustache provided a different sensation, a contrast to the softness of his lips and tongue. He alternated between sucking and nipping at her neck, knowing how hard she was resisting begging him not to leave a hickey. 

He pulled back and whispered into her neck, “don’t worry Diane. I’m not going leave a hickey… on your neck.” He smiled against her, “Your clit might be a different story, though.”

Her eyes flew open in surprise. Did he seriously just read her mind?

Diane began to giggle as she reached forward to pull her skirt further up around her hips, her rhythm against his knee increased, but the laugh was quickly usurped by a moan.

“Cum for me. Show me how badly you’ve missed me.” He growled into her neck, paying special attention not to leave any love bites. “I’ve missed you,” he stated genuinely as he grabbed her hand and placed it on his growing erection. “See?”

She moaned again, squeezed hard, then grabbed his hand to move it from hers in his lap to her breast. She began to knead on top of his until he got the hint and took over.

“That’s my girl.” He snuggled in closer, “just imagine: you and me alone in a cabin, snowed in, naked on a bearskin rug.” He nipped at her ear lobe. “No cell phone service. No network connection. No outside distractions.”

She sighed and grinned. “You’re talking dirty to me by telling me about not working?” She swallowed as he grinned. “God you know me so well.” She giggled, before grabbing the back of his head and pulling him into a kiss; her tongue sparring with his.

He swiveled his hips and pressed his erection against her thigh.

“I need you inside me,” she whispered against his mouth.

He grinned as he dropped to his knees in front of her. He pulled her skirt down, wrapped her legs around his face and started to eat her out through her panties. “I love that you’re wearing thigh highs,” he mumbled into her.

She threw her head back and sighed. “Please?”

He sucked hard once more making her hips buck forward before standing up and beginning to undo his belt. Diane stood in front of him and watched. She bit her lower lip and made eye contact. “This is my favorite part of the show,” she grinned. Diane did her best to maintain eye contact when she slid both palms under her panties to push them to the floor, watching as he unzipped his jeans and let them fall to his ankles. She stepped out of her heels and raised an eyebrow. She kicked her skirt to the side and stepped back into her heels, knowing just how much it turned him on.

“Mmm,” he moaned.

Diane reached down to grab on to his hard cock through his shorts and slowly began to stroke him. “Off,” she ordered with a tug, grinning even harder as those, too, fell to the floor.

He smiled and grabbed her thigh then grasped himself and slid his hard, wet tip along her wet slit, teasing her.

“Inside me. Now,” she ordered, pushing her hips forward.

He grinned even bigger, continuing his teasing, “you don’t like this?”

“I love it but I need you inside me. And if you take much longer I’m going to scream bloody murder!”

He laughed, “you wouldn’t,” then plunged into her, driving deep.

She gasped, arched her back and hissed “YES.”

Before she knew it she was bucking her hips back in rhythm with him. It was perfection.

“Plus,” he started, mid-thrust, “we’re in your office; there are people out there, remember?” He gestured behind her with his head as he continued to slowly push deeper into her.

Diane groaned and took his lips between her teeth, “they’ve all gone home.”

Kurt pulled back and looked her in the eyes. “I thought…”

She stopped him mid-thought, biting down on his lip, tugging. “Fuck. Me.” She squeezed her internal muscles as hard as she possibly could, reminding him of how badly she needed him.

He let out a low growl as he started fucking her harder. “FUCK!”

Diane lay back on the desk, on top of briefs and torts and who gave a flying fuck what else? All that mattered was being with her man. He’d been gone far too long and she had to have him. Everything was digital anyway, too, right? So she could figure out the notes she’d made on hardcopy later. She needed this. Him. Now.

“Harder,” she commanded.

Kurt leaned forward and braced himself against the desk, driving into her deeper and harder into her. He’d missed her, too.

“Yes. Right there!” Diane panted. “Oh god! Don’t stop?

He drove deeper and grunted before kissing her, his tongue mimicking his hips.

“Oh god,” Diane groaned as she pulled back from his mouth, throwing her hands back and grabbing on to a stray piece of paper, crumpling it in her hand tightly. “Kurt?”

“Yeah.” 

He was getting close but needed her to finish before him. Diane released the paper from her hand and grappled for before finally finding the other edge of her desk. She gripped it and growled. “I’m gonna cum!”

“Do it!” He ordered.

“YES!” She screamed. Her legs locked behind his back and pulled him deep into her. Diane’s body seized as she came and her knuckles turned white as she gripped on to the mahogany desk as hard as she possibly could.

Kurt couldn’t stop himself. He tried as hard as he could to hold out for two but they’d been apart too long. He needed her and this release she gave him.

“Fuck, Diane!” He thrusted hard as he buried himself deep within her, grinding his hips against hers.

~X~

Will had been working late in the small conference room. He found he had liked working in there when he really needed to concentrate because it afforded him the quiet he couldn’t get from his own office, both from lack of intrusions and lack of distractions. Sometimes, it was just his preferred workspace.

He was knee deep in the McKendrick file, so close to finding a loophole that the cop hadn’t banked on, when he heard a loud “FUCK!” 

It sounded like a man’s voice and, as far as he knew, he was completely alone in the office tonight.

“What the…?” 

Will rose and grabbed the closest thing he could find as a weapon- the acrylic “Ambulance Chaser of the Year” award they liked to bestow upon one person at every year end function. It was heavy enough to cause a bit of damage without actually ending anyone’s life, but just enough to stun someone while someone else could call the police.

He swallowed hard as he crept through the office toward the sound while taking special care not to make any noise thereby scaring off the intruder before security could show up. He never actually thought he’d have to use that trophy like this before.

Will walked closer to where he thought he’d heard the expletive when he heard a distinct grunt from a female voice.

“Diane?” He whispered to himself. 

“No,” he uttered once. He steeled himself as he thought, *oh that fucker is going to pay,* imagining what horrors the intruder was inflicting upon his business partner. The blood rushed from his face as his stomach dropped.

He crept towards her office and stopped, reinforcing his resolve before peering around the corner.

What he saw stopped him dead in his tracks: a man who appeared to be Kurt McVeigh was bent over Diane on her desk, doing things he’d never admit to, even under oath, that he’d thought about doing to her after one too many drinks.

Will straightened, his eyes going wide. “And she gives me shit...” he mumbled to himself.

His lips curled as he peered around the corner once more. *I really shouldn’t be doing this. But I can’t help myself. This is just too good.*

Will watched as Kurt pushed deep into her as Diane grunted and whimpered aloud, “I’m gonna cum!”

His eyes got wide. *I need to stop. But I’ve never seen her so happy.* 

Will winced as he watched, filled with both morbid curiosity and disgust with himself.

“Do it!” Kurt had commanded.

“YES!” She yelled.

“Fuck, Diane!”

*I gotta stop… Still.*

Will stood up straight, readjusting the semi-erection he had begun to sport, and walked back to his makeshift office.

He sat back at the desk in the corner and tried to get back to the case at hand.

“Fuck me Kurt!” Repeated in his head. She’d never actually said those words but it came so easily to the forefront of his mind. 

*So apparently I’m a voyeur… He shook his head, trying to refocus, Okay. Back work.*

~X~

“God you’re amazing,” Diane said before pulling his mouth to hers. She threaded her fingers through his hair and tugged hard.

He groaned and pushed a little deeper within her as his lips covered hers, one last spasm coming from his hips.

The two panted and relished each other’s company.

Diane placed both hands on Kurt’s chest. “I’ll meet you at home.”

They sat up and looked at one another.

“I need to clean up a bit here,” she panted. “Please?”

He smiled. “All business, I see.”

She smiled. “Yeah.”

Kurt straightened and slowly pulled out of her, pulling a quiet whimper from Diane.

He pulled up his jeans from his ankles and tucked himself in, making himself presentable for a cab ride home.

Diane stood and sighed while she watched him dressing in front of her, processing what just happened.

Kurt leaned forward and placed a gentle kiss on her lips. “I’ll have a thick cabernet breathing for you when you get home. Okay?”

She smiled. “Again, you know me too well.”

Kurt buckled his belt and buttoned his shirt. He picked up her panties from the floor and stuffed them into his pocket.

“I’ve missed you,” he said as he watched Diane get her skirt zipped.

“Me too. I’ll see you in half an hour,” not yet realizing she was without her undergarments. She smiled at him. “If I’m not there, start without me.”

Kurt smiled and walked to the elevator. He turned around and waived as he waited for the doors to open.

They did. He turned and smiled back at her as they closed.

Diane smiled and readjusted a few things on her desk. She sat and sighed, attempting to process what had just transpired before looking at her PC screen.

She heard a knock at her door and looked up, completely startled. “Will! Hi!” Diane rose and quickly closed her laptop screen. “I thought you’d gone home.” She swallowed hard and attempted to hide the horror behind her eyes.

“Nope. Stuck around working on a case.” He smiled and walked into her office, picking up the piece of crumpled paper and putting it back on her desk before walking towards her couch.

He sat and unbuttoned his jacket. “Know of a ballistics expert I could use?” He asked with a wicked gleam in his eye, telling her he had something big waiting. Being partners for so long had afforded her the bit of knowledge of his “tells.”

“What.” She replied, more of a statement than a question. Diane cocked her head to the side, “what do you really want?”

Diane walked to the other side of her desk as steadily as she possibly could, towards the smirking attorney.

“Nothing,” he said, grinning at his tie. “I just, you know…”

“No. I don’t,” she said, sitting next to him on the couch, approaching him with as much false uncertainty as she could muster.

Will inhaled deeply as though he were assessing the room. “I just thought you might know a good, hard, uh, I mean ‘tough’ guy for the job.”

Diane rose and looked at him. “What…”

She couldn’t bring herself to finish the statement. Will dissolved into a fit of giggles.

“What?” She asked, exasperatedly. 

Will continued laughing as he swatted away the papers she tossed at him and fell to his side, “you can’t EVER give me any more shit…”

Diane’s face fell. “Oh my god!” She walked back over to her desk and sat in her chair, folding her arms and burying her face in her hands. “You heard…”

He stood, still giggling while making his way towards the door. “You can’t give me any more shit about the women I date. No.”

Her face, and stomach, fell. Still, she attempted to maintain her professional manner.

Will stopped at her door and wiped a tear from his eye.

Diane looked up and “I’m sure I have no idea to what you’re referring.” She looked him in the eye and arched an eyebrow, daring him to continue.

“Oh come off it, Diane. I’ve had sex in offices more times than I can count. At least now I know you’re one of us. Bravo.” 

Will placed his hands together and half bowed, looking up at her. “I always knew you had it in you.”

“I swear to god, Will, if you tell anyone I’ll…”

“You’ll what?”

“I have no idea but I’m sure it’ll hurt.” 

Diane bowed her head in defeat. “Please be gentle?”

Will continued to watch her, biting his lower lip trying not to laugh.

Diane looked back up at him. “At least mine has a brain!”

“Hey! I was going to be nice! But the gloves are off now, missy! You can never give me crap again about the women I date. At least I’ve never had sex in this office.”

“THIS office?” She replied, picking up on his choice of words. “You mean to tell me you fucked someone in our old office? Please tell me it wasn’t on my couch.” Her eyes got large. “Oh my god! I was the only one who had a couch!”

“As you’ve just proven, there’s more than one place to have sex in an office.” He smiled once more. “Your couch was safe. It wasn’t in any of our ‘shared spaces,’” he stated, making air quotes.

Diane dropped her head in shame. “Please just stop. What can I do to make this go away?”

Will thought for a moment. “Come have a glass of scotch with me. I’ve a new-found respect for you.”

“Raincheck? I’ve got a husband to get home to.”

“Didn’t you just make up for your time apart?”

She scoffed as she turned off her computer screen and reached for her purse. “You should know as well as anyone on this planet. Not. Even. Close.” 

Diane grabbed her coat and moved past him.

Will’s jaw dropped before he straightened in admiration, watching her as she walked to the elevators.

She pressed the button and turned around. “Tomorrow night? I’ll bring the 12-year. Deal?”

“Deal.” He bit the inside of his cheek and resisted the urge to ask if she’d even be able to walk properly by then.

The elevator doors opened and Diane walked in, turning and looking up at her partner. “Oh god. You didn’t actually see anything, did you? Will?”

The doors closed before she got an actual answer.


End file.
